poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Rangers
'Blue Rangers '''is a designation given to one character in every incarnation of ''Power Rangers. Blue Rangers are almost always male, though five of them have been female. Three of the four female Blue Rangers wear a lighter shade of blue than their male counterparts. Normally, Blue Rangers are also second-in-command. In terms of personality, Blue Warriors tend to either be a rival to the Red Warrior or be a spastic child, although some are known to be powerhouses. It's one of two colors to appear in every Power Rangers, the other being Red While the first two Blues were the eldest and most serious of the team, this did not become an actual trend until more recent series, where the Blues usually became the oldest or most serious of the main team Rangers. Blue Rangers |Noah Carver |- | style="background-color:#0F52BA;color:white;" |Robo Sapphire |- | style="background-color:blue" |Dino Charge Blue Ranger |Koda |- | style="background-color:white;color:blue;" |Blue Dino Brave Ranger | |- | style="background-color:cyan;color:black;" |Dino Charge Aqua Ranger |James Navarro |- | style="background-color:navy;color:white;" |Dino Charge Talon Ranger |Heckyl |- | style="background-color:skyblue;color:darkblue;"|Dino Charge Azure Ranger |Rex Watkins |- | style="background-color:darkblue;color:white;"|Dino Charge Colbat Ranger |Duncan Randall |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Ninja Steel Blue Ranger |Preston Tien |- | style="background-color:cyan;color:black;" |Ninja Steel Cyan Ranger |Natalie |- | style="background-color:navy;color:white;" |Ninja Steel Navy Ranger |Bob |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Beast Morpher Blue Ranger |Ravi Shaw |- | style="background-color:navy;color:white;"|Guardian Energy Chaser Ranger |Noin |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Blue Unofficial Ranger |Ellie |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |T.Q.G. Blue Ranger |Carlton Armstrong |- | style="background-color:cyan;color:black;"|T.Q.G. Aqua Ranger |Chelsey Swanson |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:black;" |Blue Shark Ranger |Michelle Hara |- | style="background-color:navy;color:white;"|Navy Bat Ranger |Bob Wilson |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Blue Lupus Ranger |Tucker Wick |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:black;" |Aqua Bear Ranger |August Dunst |- | style="background-color:blue;color:black;" |Blue Phantom Thief Ranger |Matt Beck |- | style="background-color:blue;color:silver;" |Blue Dino Soul Ranger | |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Blue Data Squad Ranger |Mordecai |- | style="background-color:#99E5E2;color:black;"|Frost Data Squad Ranger |Periwinkle |- | style="background-color:lightblue;color:black;" |Aqua Data Squad Ranger |Penny |- | style="background-color:#0000A0;color:white;" |Diamond Data Squad Ranger |Lucina |- | style="background-color:cyan;color:black;"|Cyan Data Squad Ranger |Trixie |- | style="background-color:#9FE7FF;color:white;" |Loyalty Data Squad Ranger |Rainbow Dash (Future Self) |- | style="background-color:#007FFF;color:white;" |Azure Data Squad Ranger |Philmac |- | style="background-color:#9FE7FF;color:white;" |Loyalty Harmony Force Ranger |Rainbow Dash |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Robo Blue Ranger |Blue |- | style="background-color:blue;color:limegreen;" |Star Blue Ranger |Baljeet |- | style="background-color:navy;color:white;"|Remis Magilika Ranger |Simon Tsukikawa |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:black;"|Gorbion Magilika Ranger |Sheen Sakai |- | style="background-color:cyan;color:black;"|Pisces Magilika Ranger |Rhythm Pitch |- | style="background-color:dodgerblue;color:black;"|Gans Magilika Ranger |Gregg Lawrence |- | style="background-color:cyan;color:black;"|Kageri Tribe Ranger |Chloe Tan |- | style="background-color:blue;color:silver;"|Beetle-Ranger |Jeffery Kendall |- | style="background-color:navy;color:white;"|Shark-Ranger |Melvin |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|Blue Millennium Ranger |} Other Blue Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia *The Blue Rangers and Blue Heroes will be at the episode in Rely on the True Blue from Power Rangers Data Squad to team up with the eight Blue Data Squad Rangers. Gallery BlueMaskedRanger.png|Blue Battle Star Ranger DiaRanger.png|Blue Diamond Ranger FranceRanger.png|France Ranger Blueeletricranger.png|Blue Electro Ranger SharkRanger.png|Shark Ranger Sapphireranger.png|Sapphire Ranger BluedynaRanger.png|Blue Battalion Ranger Ranger3.png|Ranger3 Blitz-blue.png|Blue Blitz Ranger Prism-blue.png|Blue Prism Ranger Lightning-blue.png|Blue Lightning Ranger Dolphinranger.png|Dolphin Ranger Live-bluem.png|Dolphin Ranger (Male version) Bluestreetranger.png|Blue Street Ranger Supersonic-blue.png|Blue Supersonic Ranger Blue_Swallow_Ranger.png|Blue Swallow Ranger Blue_Swallow_Ranger_(male).png|Blue Swallow Ranger (Male version) Mmpr-blue.png|Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger Prsquadron-blue.png|Blue Squadron Ranger Blue Ninjetti Ranger.jpg|Blue Ninjetti Ranger Mmar-blue.png|Blue Aquitar Ranger 309px-Mmpr-ninjor.png|Ninjor Prz-blue.png|Blue Zeo Ranger Prt-blue.png|Blue Turbo Ranger Blue Senturion.png|Blue Senturion Pris-blue.png|Blue Space Ranger Prlg-blue.png|Lost Galaxy Blue Ranger Prlr-blue.png|Blue Lightspeed Ranger Prtf-blue.png|Time Force Blue Ranger Time_Force_Azure_Ranger.jpeg|Time Force Azure Ranger Prwf-blue.png|Blue Wild Force Ranger Wild_Force_Cyan_Ranger.jpeg|Wild Force Cyan Ranger Wild_Force_Azure_Ranger.jpeg|Wild Force Azure Ranger Prns-blue.png|Blue Wind Ranger Prns-bluem.png|Blue Wind Ranger (Male version) Prns-navy.png|Navy Thunder Ranger Prns-navyf.png|Navy Thunder Ranger (Female version) Prdt-blue.png|Blue Dino Ranger Prspd-blue.png|S.P.D. Blue Ranger Prmf-blue.png|Blue Mystic Ranger Prmf-bluem.png|Blue Mystic Ranger (Male version) Proo-blue.png|Blue Overdrive Ranger Cyan_Overdrive_Ranger.jpeg|Cyan Overdrive Ranger Prjf-blue.png|Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle_Fury_Shark_Ranger2.png|Jungle Fury Shark Ranger Jungle_Fury_Antelope_Ranger.jpeg|Jungle Fury Antelope Ranger Prrpm-blue.png|RPM Blue Ranger Ranger Series Cobalt.jpg|RPM Cobalt Ranger RPM_Aqua_Ranger.jpeg|RPM Aqua Ranger Prs-blue.png|Blue Samurai Ranger Prm-blue.png|Megaforce Blue Ranger Prsm-blue.png|Super Megaforce Blue Ranger Robo Sapphire.png|Robo Sapphire Prdc-blue.png|Dino Charge Blue Ranger Prdfb-braveblue.png|Blue Dino Brave Ranger Prdsc-aqua.png|Dino Charge Aqua Ranger Prdsc-aquaf.png|Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Female version) Kyoryu-death.png|Dino Charge Talon Ranger Kyoryuger-navy.png|Dino Charge Navy Ranger Dino_Charge_Azure_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Azure Ranger Dino_Charge_Cobalt_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Cobalt Ranger Prninsteel-blue.png|Ninja Steel Blue Ranger Prbm-blue.png|Beast Morpher Blue Ranger Blue_unoffical_ranger.png|Blue Unofficial Ranger Blue_Unofficial_Ranger_(Male).png|Blue Unofficial Ranger (Male version) TQG-blue.png|T.Q.G. Blue Ranger TQG10.jpeg|T.Q.G. Aqua Ranger Blue_Shark_Ranger.png|Blue Shark Ranger Blue_Shark_Ranger_(male).png|Blue Shark Ranger (Male version) Cobalt_Bat_Ranger.jpeg|Navy Bat Ranger Blue_Lupus_Ranger.png|Blue Lupus Ranger Aqua_Bear_Ranger.png|Aqua Bear Ranger Phantom-blue.png|Blue Phantom Thief Ranger Bluedinosoulranger.png|Blue Dino Soul Ranger 2._Blue_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Blue Data Squad Ranger 11. Frost Data Squad Ranger.png|Frost Data Squad Ranger 11. Aqua Data Squad Ranger.png|Aqua Data Squad Ranger 15. Diamond Data Squad Ranger.png|Diamond Data Squad Ranger 22. Cyan Data Squad Ranger.png|Cyan Data Squad Ranger 2._Loyalty_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Loyalty Data Squad Ranger 24._Azure_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Azure Data Squad Ranger Harmony Force Loyalty Ranger.png|Loyalty Harmony Force Ranger Mighty Morphin Blue Harmony Fusion Ranger.jpeg|Mighty Morphin Blue Harmony Fusion Ranger Blue Heroes Gallery Cure_Windy.png|Cure Windy Cure_Aqua.png|Cure Aqua Cure_Berry.png|Cure Berry Cure_Marine.png|Cure Marine Cure_Beat.png|Cure Beat Cure_Note.jpeg|Cure Note Glitter_Freeze.jpeg|Glitter Breeze Cure_Diamond.jpeg|Cure Diamond Cure_Princess.jpeg|Cure Princess Popcorn_Cheer.jpeg|Popcorn Cheer Cure_Shireff.png|Cure Sheriff Cure_Nile.png|Cure Nile Cure_Continental.png|Cure Continental Cure_Pantaloni.png|Cure Pantaloni Cure_Wave.png|Cure Wave Cure_Mermaid.png|Cure Mermaid Sapphire_Style.png|Sapphire Miracle Sapphire_Style2.png|Sapphire Magical Cure_Gelato.jpeg|Cure Gelato Cure_Angel.png|Cure Angel Mahou Shoujo Pixy Princess Pixy Pangie transformation pose.jpg|Pixy Pangie|link=Pixy Pangie Power Upgrades Prlg-bluelights.png|Lost Galaxy Blue Ranger Lights of Orion Mode Prdt-bluesuperdino.png|Blue Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode Prspd-blueswat.png|S.P.D. Blue Ranger SWAT Mode Prmf-legendblue..png|Blue Legend Warrior Proo-bluedefender.png|Blue Overdrive Ranger Defender Mode Prjf-masterblue.png|Jungle Master Blue Ranger Prs-superblue.png|Blue Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode Prm-ultrablue.png|Ultra Megaforce Blue Prdc-bluedinosteel.png|Dino Charge Blue Ranger Dino Steel Mode Battlizers Blue_Lightspeed_Megabattle.png|Blue Lightspeed Ranger Megabattle Armor Shogun-blue.png|Blue Shogun Ranger Lion_Fire_Blue.png|Lion Fire Blue Ranger Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Universal Protection